


The Photo On The Fireplace

by myownway



Series: Somewhere In Neverland [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, jack and alex are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Jack and Alex finally get everything they want in life, and it's captured in the perfect photo...[Part of my Somewhere In Neverland series, but can be read on its own]
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Somewhere In Neverland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082369
Kudos: 6





	The Photo On The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> This i think was the fluffiest thing I've written in a while, and it was also the first thing i wrote in 2021!   
> And also I have no idea how the system for this works in America but i hope it makes sense!

Jack was beyond frustrated. He knew this was never going to be easy, he knew that starting a family with Alex wouldn’t be something that could happen so easily for others, but it had been almost six months since they had made their decision to start researching. They had contacted a surrogate agency, had interviews after interviews with prospective carriers, they looked into adoption and fostering, but nothing had happened yet. 

“Do you think we’ll ever have a baby?” Jack sighed, turning to Alex who was laying beside him. 

Truthfully, Alex was just as frustrated as Jack with the slow process, but he hadn’t expected the younger man to be this upset. Even though it was something he had started the conversation on, Alex had thought maybe it had been a spare of the moment thing. But every day Jack was googling, calling people, trying to find out ways they could have a baby. Alex liked the idea of adoption, there were thousands of kids in the world who deserved a special home and Alex knew that he and Jack could provide that. They both had steady jobs, Alex being an Emergency Room doctor and Jack a high school music teacher. They had money, they had an amazing little farm that would be perfect to raise a child on, but things were just so slow. 

“I think when the time is right, we will have many babies.” Alex said and he turned so he could look at his husband. “But, Jack, I think you need to let your mind rest a little. When it happens, it will happen. But i think you’re torturing yourself,” Alex whispered and it was something he had wanted to say for a while now. 

“I think you’re right.” Jack sighed. “I just want it so bad, Lex.” 

“I know, and I do too.” Alex said and he ran his thumb against Jack’s cheekbone, something that he knew instantly relaxed him. “I have a whole week of night shifts coming up, why don’t you go to LA for the weekend?” 

“You want me to go?” Jack frowned. 

“No. Never.” Alex insisted. “But I know how pent up you can get being here whilst I do the night shifts, and you’re on school break.” 

“Maybe.” Jack sighed. Alex kissed his temple, knowing that by the time he had his morning shower Jack would have booked his flight. 

It was the day that Jack came back from LA that they got the phone call. Alex had just walked in after what felt like a triple shift, rather than a double and his phone had started ringing. As soon as he saw who was calling he called Jack over and they answered together on the sofa. 

The surrogate they had both loved had agreed to have their baby. Her name was Sophie, she was healthy and beautiful and they had both fallen in love with her personality. She lived locally but was planning to do some travelling and that was what she was using the money for. Jack and Alex had both already given their samples in the lab, something that had haunted them both, and the process would start soon. Jack had cried once the phonecall finished and Alex had wrapped him in his arms and rocked him back and forth. It was all happy tears and Alex couldn’t believe it was finally happening. 

They were going to be parents. 

They had decided not to pick, but to use both sets of sperm. Jack insisted his would win, claiming he had the fastest swimmers and Alex hoped that it would be Jack’s. He could just imagine a baby with Jack’s smile and knew it would be perfect, and Jack was thinking the same thing about Alex. 

What they hadn’t expected was it to be twins. 

“I don’t think we’re ready for twins.” Jack had mumbled one night into Alex’s arms. 

“I think we will be fine.” Alex said rubbing Jack’s back softly. 

“Okay.” Jack nodded and he curled into him more before falling asleep. 

They didn’t want to know the gender, both just wanted both babies to be healthy. 

They had two spare rooms at the farm house, but decided for now both babies would share the nursery. They got soft colours, yellows and blues to decorate and it had been a fun weekend. Alex had taken some time off work to go alongside Jack’s spring break. The babies would be there in less than two months and it was probably going to be the last time they spent time together with just them. 

The nursery looked beautiful when it was finished. 

Glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, mobiles with each crib, two rocking chairs and a chest of clothes and toys that was already piling up. 

The night the nursery was finished it was Alex’s time to cry. 

“Lex… You.... Why are you crying?” Jack asked. He wasn’t good with things like this. Alex was the sentimental one, Jack was the one who laughed everything off. 

“I’m happy.” Alex promised and he held out his arms and Jack held onto him tightly and then he cried too. 

They were going to be parents. 

The night the twins came Jack didn’t think it possible to be so nervous. They were with Sophie in the delivery room, they had built a lovely connection and Alex and Jack would never deny Sophie seeing the twins, when they were old enough they would tell them just who this amazing woman was and Sophie had been touched when they told him that and was glad that she would be able to see the twins, she knew it was something that was very uncommon for surrogacy mothers. 

The birth had been surprisingly easy. And at four fifteen on the fourth of August, Amelia Gaskarth-Barakat was born. She was tiny and perfect and Jack was trembling as the doctor handed her to him to hold. Then at four nineteen, Ethan Gaskarth-Barakat joined the family. He was smaller than Amelia if that was even possible and Alex was the first to hold him and he couldn’t believe that this little baby in his arms was his.

“I love you,” Jack whispered and Alex thought that he was talking to the baby in his arms but his eyes were straight on Alex. 

“I love you too.” Alex smiled and he walked over and kissed Jack’s lips softly, both babies in their arms and one of the doctors caught the moment on camera and that was the photo that lived on top of their fireplace at the farm house.


End file.
